


Mistake To Be Fixed

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorkable Kara Danvers, F/F, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Slightly Pining Cat Grant, Smitten Cat Grant, flirty Cat Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: Cat smiled and raised up the coffee holder. “I got one for you too! Spiced pumpkin, extra foam and a little bit of cinnamon sprinkled on top. Your go-to.”Kara took the offered drink, and Cat got a little cocky as her hope increased substantially. “M-miss Grant, are you being so nice to me because I’m going on a date with your son?”-PROMPTED BY @catscupcake1 and @anarchy_divine on twitter!





	1. Chapter 1

Cat had realized her mistake almost immediately after making it. Pushing Kara and Adam together had seemed like the perfect solution to her problems; Adam would stay in National City, meaning Cat could spend more time with him, and Kara would be with him, meaning that Cat would get to be closer to her (and more often at that).

She should be thrilled; she was finally going to get the chance to bond with her son and spend more time with the woman she cared so deeply for.

The problem was, that she didn’t just _care_ for Kara… She was _in love_ with her and the thought of anyone (especially her son) other than Cat kissing Kara twisted Cat’s stomach.

There were a few other issues with this plan as well: Adam wasn’t going to be staying in town to get closer to Cat, he was going to be staying for _Kara_... And Kara wouldn’t be spending more time with Cat to be with her, she was going to be spending time with _Adam_ which just consequentially made her spend more time around Cat. Not to mention that _Adam_ was going to be the one kissing Kara... Not Cat; and that didn’t sit right in Cat’s stomach for a multiplicity of reasons; not excluding the fact that he was her _son_.

She had no idea how she originally rationalized the plan to set them up in her head, but now that she had come to her senses she realized that she had to do something; and since trying to seduce Kara with backhanded compliments and unrivaled wit seemed to be the wrong way to go about it; she decided to take a different approach.

She was going to be overly_ nice_. It seemed like the perfect plan, really. Flirt outright, flatter, spoil, and woo Kara away from Adam before their date could even happen, that way she wasn’t the horrible mother that tried to steal her son’s girlfriend.

She just hoped that Kara would take the bait and return Cat’s feelings.

Cat had never feared fighting for, or just outright _taking_ whatever it was that she wanted. But with Kara, it was different, with Kara; she had to be careful. Kara was a global treasure, she was special… _invaluable_. She couldn’t just outright tell Kara how she felt; she couldn’t do any of what she wanted to do for many reasons. She couldn’t make the first move. She had to entice Kara to do that, and apparently playing hard to get wasn’t cutting it.

So, after she realized the mistake of pushing Kara to be with Adam, Cat decided it was time to switch tactics; and fast.

Cat first sent Kara flowers with a note that read. “Thank you for all you do, I’d be lost without you.”

She watched Kara’s face light up as she read the note, and Cat’s heart swelled with love as they locked eyes and Kara beamed at her; normally Cat would feign disinterest, but this time, Cat held Kara’s gaze and smiled back tenfold. After that, Cat decided to start thanking Kara for everything she did... Not just _occasionally_, because that smile that Kara gave her lit up all the dark parts of Cat’s world, and if a simple show of appreciation would gift Cat the sight of that beaming grin, Cat would thank Kara once for each star in the sky.

Kara came in a few hours later, holding a glass of water and a cup with two pills. “Time for your migraine medication, Miss Grant.” Kara announced sweetly.

Instead of groaning as if Kara was an inconvenience, Cat looked up, met Kara’s eyes, and took off her reading glasses with a smile. “Thank you, Kara. I almost forgot about them.”

Kara looked baffled (happily so) and Cat didn’t understand why until she realized her slip up. She’d said Kara. Not Kiera, not Cara. “Y-you’re welcome, Miss Grant.” Kara replied with a smile; a smile that warmed Cat from the tips of her toes to the top of her head.

Cat wanted to feel like that constantly, so she tried again to make Kara smile. “Your outfit today is... Nice. You look pretty in it.” (Pretty was an understatement; there were no words that could describe how beautiful Kara always was.)

Kara’s face lit up like a lamp and Cat’s heart did a backflip when she realized that it was caused by her. “Why, thank you Miss Grant. You look lovely as always as well.”

The compliment made Cat’s heart soar, and she decided to step it up a notch. “Thank you, _Kara_. I’m glad you notice.”

Kara smiled and handed Cat the glass of water and the medication. “And I’m glad that you notice all of my hard work.” She responded. “And thank you for the flowers, they are lovely.”

Cat smiled devilishly, trying to make her intentions clear as the water in her glass. “A lovely bouquet for a lovely woman.” She replied as she stood up from her desk and walked over to Kara, walking into her personal space and leaning in unnecessarily close in the guise of ‘fixing’ the collar of Kara’s shirt. Her heart was thudding in her chest, she was nervous as hell, but she hoped to God that Kara would lean the rest of the way in and connect their lips...

She didn’t though, instead she looked at Cat confusedly.

“Is everything alright, Miss Grant?”

Cat smiled somberly and nodded. “Of course, Darling, why wouldn’t it be?”

“Y-you’re just being… um. _Extra _nice to me lately.”

“Well, maybe I’ve just come to realize how lucky I am to have you in my life… As my assistant and otherwise.”

Kara looked completely stunned that Cat had said such a nice thing without a backhanded insult attached. “O-okay. Thank you, Miss. Grant, I’m lucky to have you as a boss and work-friend as well.” She said with a nervous smile.

Cat’s heart broke. She hated that Kara feared her; and for a moment she deliberated on giving up hope that she and Kara could ever be together, but something in her… some unknown force told her to pull up her big girl panties and work twice as hard as she already had been to earn Kara’s affections. “Just a boss and work-friend?” Cat challenged daringly with a seductive smirk and quirk of her brow.

Kara nervously fidgeted with her glasses. “An-and mentor?” She asked, her voice squeaking out at the end, it was obvious that the girl was scared she’d answered incorrectly, and to a degree, she had…Mentor wasn’t the response Cat was looking for, and it broke her heart just a little bit that ‘crush’ or something along that line hadn’t been Kara’s reply, but Cat didn’t want her to be scared, so she backed down for the moment and smiled warmly.

“I can live with that.” She said, although her heart was yearning for more.

Kara visibly relaxed and smiled; which made Cat’s heart ease up on itself. She didn’t want to cause Kara any distress, and she was glad that she was able to stop it before it got worse.

Kara gave her a smile and a short nod, although there was a questioning look in her eyes. “Alright. I’m going to go back and finish up for the day. I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss. Grant.”

“Cat.”

Kara turned back around to give Cat a befuddled look. “What?”

“My name is Cat, Kara. So, call me Cat.”

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times before she spoke cautiously. “I-is this some sort of test, orrrr…?”

Cat had to sigh and shook her head. “No, dear. I just think it’s time we cut the façade of not knowing each other’s names. You’re Kara, and I’m Cat. Not ‘Kiera’ and ‘Miss Grant’.”

Kara smiled at her, a type of humbleness in her eyes that made Cat weak in the knees. “That’ll take some getting used to.”

Cat bit the earpiece of her glasses and smirked with a shrug. “I’ve got time.”

The crinkle in Kara’s brow at that did things to Cat that had never been done before, and it took all her effort not to lunge into her personal space and kiss her. “O-okay. I’ll see you tomorrow Mis- er… _Cat_.”

Cat smiled proudly and nodded… Hearing Kara say her name felt wonderful. “See you tomorrow, Kara.”

**XXX**

The next morning, Cat awoke an hour earlier than usual, paid a little extra attention to her make-up, and then headed off to Noonan’s to get her coffee… And Kara’s.

When she arrived at CatCo, she stepped into her elevator an took a sip of her latte to give her a bit of a boost. The door opened about a minute later, and she stepped out with her head held high and confidence in her strut. She walked her normal path, and saw Kara sitting at her desk looking mortified that Cat arrived earlier than usual. “M-miss Grant! Y-you’re early. If you could give me just one moment I can go and get you your coffee, I-,”

Cat smiled and (nervously but with faux confidence) placed her hand comfortingly on Kara’s shoulder. “Oh, there’s no need! I got up early and I had time to get my coffee myself!”

Kara studied her in awe; as if she wasn’t believing that this was actually Cat... Which only added to Cat’s confidence. “Oh! Well, good. I’m glad you have your caffeine for the morning.”

Cat smiled and raised up the coffee holder. “I got one for you too! Spiced pumpkin, extra foam and a little bit of cinnamon sprinkled on top. Your go-to.”

Kara froze, as her eyes dilated; like somehow the person Cat was becoming was awe-inspiring. Cat took that as a sign and smirked. No one was in the office yet, so maybe… Just _maybe_ she could have her wildest dream come true. Kara took the offered drink, and Cat got a little cocky as her hope increased substantially. “M-miss Grant, are you being so nice to me because I’m going on a date with your son?”

Cat, still feeling hopeful and confident unbuttoned the first two buttons on her shirt, feigning that she felt hot, and saw Kara’s eyes immediately draw to the revealed cleavage. Cat’s hope increased tenfold as she finally got her answer: Kara _was_ attracted to her. That was enough to give her a fighting chance, right? 

Kara seemingly realized what she was doing a few moments later and jerked her head up to meet Cat’s eyes. Cat smirked and asked. “_Oh_, is that still happening?”

Kara looked at her; her eyes dilated but confused. “Um… Y-yes?”

And at that moment, Cat realized Kara had absolutely no idea that Cat had been flirting with her. Kara may be attracted to Cat, but being in a relationship with her hadn’t crossed her mind. That disheartened Cat considerably, but still… Cat wasn’t ready to give up on Kara. She was the one person she just couldn’t let go of.

She clenched her jaw to recover from the sucker punch that knowledge had dealt her before standing straight and clearing her throat. She still had a chance, and she wasn’t squandering it. “Oh, I see! Well then…” She cleared her throat once more as she thought of her next move. She couldn’t think of one right away so instead she excused herself for the moment. “Well, as long as you’re happy.” She said with a nod and a pained smile. She then turned and walked into her office, closing the door behind her but refusing to break down. She needed to get her head on straight, get through the work day, and then figure out where to go from there.

A few moments later she heard her office door open and then close. “M-miss-,”

“Cat.” Cat corrected calmly.

“R-right, sorry. _Cat_, if the date isn’t why you’ve been so nice to me lately, then m-may I ask what the real reason is?”

Cat sighed in defeat. “Because believe it or not, I care about you and I’m tired of pretending not to and hurting your feelings in the process.”

Kara stared at her for a second with a blank expression. “Oh.”

Cat let out a soft chuckle and nodded. “Yes, _oh_.” She replied , unable to help the smile of adoration on her face.

“I… don’t know what to say to that.” Kara admitted.

Cat shrugged and nervously looked at her nails to try to show that she wasn’t affected (although she most certainly was). “You don’t have to say anything if that’s what you wish.”

“Can we be friends?”

Cat looked up at her. “_Pardon_?” She asked, completely dumbstruck by that turn of events.

“We-we’ve worked together, _closely_, for years and… we’ve had this weird… _mentorship_ thing. I’ve always considered you like.. a-a work friend… But if you care about me, and I care about you; then being friends… _outside_ of work… It would make a lot of sense, right?”

Cat swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. “Right.”

Kara smiled. “YAY!” She squealed, and Cat couldn’t help it. She smiled back… Kara had always had that affect on her; she’d just been good at hiding it, but now she couldn’t even if she tried.

Friends wasn’t what she had hoped for, and she would still work for more until that date next week, but for the current moment, she’d just bask in the knowledge that Kara Danvers had positively shown that she was attracted to her, and that she had confirmed that she cared about Cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was breathtaking…

That’s the only thing that was running through Cat’s mind as she stared at Kara through her glass office walls. Kara was smiling and laughing with Winn, and she never looked more gorgeous than when she was just candidly being herself… Talking animatedly, smiling, laughing, and being the adorkable goofball that she had always been.

Normally Cat would glare at them through the window, pretend that she was all but annoyed by them enjoying their day and not being hard at work… But Cat couldn’t pretend that her heart didn’t soar every time Kara’s face lit up. So, she wasn’t even shocked that there was a smile on her face when Kara caught Cat staring at her.

Kara smiled confusedly at her, the furrow in her brow coming back to life as she offered Cat a small grin. She waved weakly at her boss, and Cat’s breath hitched as she waved back; which seemed to be enough to get Kara to walk to Cat’s office.

She entered just moments later and gave Cat a curious look. “Cat? Is everything okay?”

Cat hummed her confirmation. “Yes. I’m fine. How are you?”

“I’m well. Winn and I were just talking about our favorite Disney movies before we have movie night tonight with the rest of our friends. Tonight’s theme is Disney!”

Cat hated Disney movies. She despised them… Mainly because they were all extremely predictable and most of the earlier ones were still very dated and misogynistic… But she needed to get into Kara’s circle sooner rather than later if she ever wanted to win Kara’s affections before her date with Adam next week; so, she chose the most feminist modern Disney movie she could think of and ran with it. “Oh, is that so? My favorite is Tangled… What’s yours?”

Kara’s face lit up. “I love Tangled!” She said excitedly. “My favorite is Lilo and Stitch, but Tangled is definitely high up on my list! Moana too!”

Cat smiled, and grew even more excited as she realized she’d just picked the perfect movie. “Those are all really good picks! The newer movies are undoubtedly the better ones.”

Kara nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! I agree with you one hundred percent on that!” She said, then paused for a moment as her face lit up even brighter. “Oh my gosh, Cat! Would you like to join our movie night!?”

Now, once again… _normally_ Cat would act disgusted, but she refused to play that game anymore… In reality, despite the fact that she had indifference towards Disney, she was _more_ than excited to join in on Kara’s movie night. “You know what?” She asked with a bright smile. “I would love that.”

Kara squeaked with glee. “Ahh! This is going to be so much fun! I will text you the details!”

Cat smiled lovingly at Kara as she pulled out her phone and her fingers typed away inhumanly fast… her mind wandering to visions of those fingers doing something inhumanly fast to _her_. Before she knew it, her phone dinged and brought her out of her sexual fantasies. She felt ashamed of herself for violating Kara the way that she was, but she couldn’t help it… Kara was one desire that she couldn’t get out of her system even if she wanted to… and she _didn’t_ want to… She just wanted _Kara_.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the text. She saw the date, time, address, and the BYOB at the bottom. Cat thought that it was odd to bring beer to a movie night, but she wasn’t going to argue with Kara’s tradition. She smiled at Kara, just happy that she was finally being welcomed into her life as more than just her boss. “Thank you, Kara. I’ll be there at 7, sharp.”

Kara smiled. “I can’t wait!” She exclaimed before leaving Cat’s office.

Cat watched her leave, and her heart swelled with excitement and love. She genuinely couldn’t wait for 7pm to come.

**XXX**

It was 6:58 pm and Cat was rounding the corner to the hallway where Kara’s front door was with three cases of the finest beer National City had to offer. She was told to bring her own beer, but she knew that Kara was all about sharing, so she brought enough for everybody… just to show off a little bit.

She finally reached Kara’s front door and took a deep breath before she knocked.

Less than a second later, Kara answered the door with a bright smile that turned into an expression of complete confusion. “Where is your blanket? And why did you bring beer?” Kara asked in pure befuddlement.

Cat furrowed her brow. “BYOB… meant bring your own **_BLANKET_**?” Cat asked… because _of course_ it did.

Kara smiled perplexedly. “Well, _yeah_.” She giggled as she gestured to everyone else all snuggled into their own blankets. “This is movie night not poker night.” She giggled.

Cat sighed. “Well, perhaps we can save this beer for another time, then.” She smiled… Trying to hide how completely embarrassed and incredibly nervous she was… This was all new territory for her.

Kara chuckled. “We can just put it in my fridge for now, and I have a huge comforter so we can just share that since you don’t have your own blanket.”

Cat’s heart leapt to her throat and she practically choked… The idea of being so close to Kara for such a prolonged amount of time was not only a dream come true but also incredibly terrifying. She wasn’t quite sure she could trust herself to behave… but with others around she was sure that nothing _horrible_ would happen.

**XXX**

She was wrong….

So, so, so, so, _SO _incredibly wrong.

The first thirty minutes or so went great. She and Kara shared a blanket, a couch, and a bowl of popcorn… While everyone else had their own…

But then, Kara maneuvered herself in such a way that made their thighs touch, and Cat’s entire body was on fire with desire for more… And although she wanted more, it was horrible… not because she didn’t want Kara to be touching her, but because she had to fight herself to make sure she didn’t overstep.

As the movie went on, their bodies gravitated closer, and Cat’s heart rate continued to skyrocket as if she were running a marathon after just having chugged two energy drinks… It wasn’t as if she and Kara had never been in close proximity to each other either… They’d shared a multiplicity of late nights together on Cat’s office couch; and Cat had always been affected by it to some degree but this intimacy that they were currently sharing… the fact that this wasn’t just another business endeavor that they were forced to work on together; the fact that she was in Kara’s home… That Kara _wanted_ her there; made it all the more special, and Cat’s craving for the younger woman only grew because of it.

Kara frowned at her a moment later. “Are you okay, Cat?” She asked, concern etched on her face, and audible in her voice.

Cat swallowed down her desire but smiled. “I’m next to you, aren’t I?” She asked quietly, so as not to disturb the rest of the group’s viewing experience.

Kara gave her and incredulous smile and nervous chuckle. “IS that a yes, then?”

“Yes.” Cat nodded. “It most certainly is.”

**XXX**

Throughout the next two movies Cat and Kara continued to get closer, and by the end of the third movie, Cat’s head had ended up in Kara’s lap. She questioned her sanity, because under no circumstance would she ever had let this happen before; but she craved Kara’s touch, and she was tired of starving herself of it.

Kara looked around the room at her friends and sister, who had all managed to fall asleep and then smiled down at Cat who was looking up at her with love-filled eyes. “We’re the last two. Do you want to watch another one or do you want to crack a few of those beers open and talk on the balcony?” She asked sweetly, with a look in her eyes that said she knew exactly what Cat was going to choose.

A few moments later, they were seated on opposite sides of Kara’s balcony table. They sat, Kara sipping on a glass of tea as Cat drank National City’s finest beer; a peaceful silence between them.

It stayed that way for a prolonged period of time, before Cat finally broke the silence. “Out of all Disney movies, I thought for certain your favorite would be a princess movie.” She admitted. “What made you choose Lilo and Stitch?”

Kara sighed and stood up, turning her back to Cat and gripping the balcony railing as she stared up at the stars. “Because, as I’m sure you’ve figured out… I’m not from Earth.” She said quietly.

Cat was speechless… She’d known from the very beginning that Kara was Supergirl, but she hadn’t expected for Kara to tell her that she wasn’t of Earth so soon. It was like Christmas had come early: Kara trusting her with such a deep secret was better than anything she could have been given for Christmas. “Yes, I gathered that after the twelve broken desks you’ve had in the past three years.”

Kara chuckled and nodded. “Yeah… Well, did you also know that I’m…” She paused.

“That you’re Supergirl?” Cat asked cautiously, earning a nod from Kara who was still studying the sky. Cat smiled, her heart warming as she realized just how much trust Kara was putting into her; her hope for a future with Kara only growing. “I did know. I _do_ know. I just wasn’t sure if I was supposed to or not.”

“Well, no one was, really… but I can’t keep anything a secret. I’m a terrible liar, especially to the people I care about. Not to mention that you’re one of the most perceptive people on this planet, so it was only a matter of time, really, before you figured it out.” Kara admitted, finally looking back a Cat, who was stunned speechless that Kara just casually included her in the group of people she cared about.

“Yes, well… You are Supergirl, nonetheless. What you lack in the ability to lie; you make up for in the ability to steal the hearts and minds of all who see you.” Cat said, and it scared her how true it was. That it was almost instantaneous the way Kara stole the hearts of everyone… Especially Cat’s.

Kara smiled at Cat with adoration in her eyes before she rested her lower back against the railing and crossed her arms over her chest. “I know it may sound stupid, but I resonate with how Lilo and Nani took Stitch in, and through all his flaws and misunderstandings about Earth’s cultures… They loved him. They helped him. They never left him behind. They never gave up on him and found him worthy of love even after all the problems and trouble he caused them. That’s what the Danvers did for me. That’s what Eliza and Alex did for me. They gave me a home, they taught me how to be human, they loved me, and they never gave up on me no matter how many times I broke things or said things that embarrassed them. So, even if it may seem stupid, Lilo and Stitch will always be my favorite. It reminds me of how lucky I am.”

Cat stood up and walked over to Kara. She placed a hand on Kara’s bicep and marveled at just how solid it was when it was flexed the way that it was. “It doesn’t seem stupid, Kara. Of _course_, it makes sense that it’s your favorite. But you’re not the only lucky one.” Cat said sternly. “We’re all lucky that you were brought to Earth. Especially me.”

Kara smiled once more, in confusion. “Especially you?” She asked.

Cat nodded. It was hard for her to be open “I know I never really showed how much you mean to me before, or how much you’ve changed my life for the better, but you have. You make my life better every day. You make the _world_ better every day.”

Kara smiled wondrously at her. “I’m _so_ not used to this side of you, but I like it. I knew you weren’t the façade that you put on. When we stayed late after work together; and it was just the two of us I could always see the real you. You were nicer, but I could still sense that you were holding yourself back. You don’t have to do that with me, Cat. I’m your friend, and I would never judge you for being you.”

Cat stared up into Kara’s bright blue orbs that she would happily sell her soul to drown in. Her heart was soaring, and the lump in her throat had never been bigger. All she wanted to do was lean in and kiss Kara. But she held back. She couldn’t make the first move; and she couldn’t take advantage of Kara when she was vulnerable. “God, Kara. You really have no idea how amazing you are, do you?”

Kara smiled and covered Cat’s hand that was holding onto a firm Kryptonian bicep. “I’m just a woman trying to be a good friend.”

And the word friend really shouldn’t hurt so much; not when Cat knew that Kara had no idea what she meant to her… at least not yet anyway. “You’re so much _more _than that.”

Kara was about to speak again, probably to ask what Cat meant by that, but they were interrupted by Alex spooking them out of their perfect little bubble. “Kara! You’re out of popcorn.”

And as the two began to bicker about how if Alex would have looked a bit more closely she would have found an entire box of popcorn in the cupboard, Cat began to start planning on how to further woo Kara.

She loved how close they’d become as soon as they took away the professional barrier. It felt natural; it felt _right_ she just hoped that Kara felt it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's been a while since I updated but I'm getting back into the swing of more frequent updates I promise! 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Cat was sitting at her desk going over final edits before she sent them for publication, when a scene from across the bullpen caught her off guard. Cat watched as Kara frowned and shook her head while she spoke angrily with James Olsen.

Cat sighed and shook her head. That man had only been a nuisance since she hired him, but now that she saw how distressed Kara looked because of him, her stomach couldn’t handle letting this continue any further. She set down her reading glasses and locked her laptop before leaving her office and crossing the bullpen.

“You can’t _still_ be considering that date with Adam.” James said incredulously. “Why would you want to do that? It makes no sense. You just met him! Are you even thinking, Kara?!”

Kara glared at him. “I don’t understand why it even bothers you, James! You are with Lucy! I can go on a date with whoever I choose to. He’s really sweet and is actually interested in me as a person.”

James made a sound of disbelief; it was very clear that he was jealous. “You don’t even know him, Kara! He could be a-,”

“A _what, _Mr. Olsen?” Cat asked with an arched brow and a venomous tone. She was _furious. _She knew that she was vying for the affections of a woman her son had interest in as well, but Adam was still her son; she loved him and she wouldn’t have _anyone_ disrespecting him… Especially not when he was also being a jackass to Kara in the process. “A fantastic man, with a good head on his shoulders and strong morals and values? A great catch? A loyal man with a phenomenal sense of humor? All of those apply to Adam, unfortunately I can’t say the same about you.” Cat snarked before stepping in between James and Kara.

James looked terrified for his career.

_Good_.

“M-Miss Grant! I-I didn’t see you there. Kara and I were just talking about-,”

Cat rolled her eyes. “I know what you were talking about. I can put context clues together and I have ears. I will deal with you later.” She snapped before turning and facing Kara.

“Would you please follow me to my office, Kara?” She asked kindly, she wanted Kara to understand that she wasn’t in trouble. She didn’t want to add to Kara’s stress.

Kara agreed readily and followed Cat to her office. As soon as the door was closed Cat got straight to the point. “I can tell he’s upsetting you, and making you uncomfortable, Kara. I will not tolerate that in my company. How would you like me to proceed with reprimanding him?”

Kara furrowed her brow. “N-no. That’s not necessary, Miss. Grant, I-.”

Cat shook her head, cutting Kara off midsentence. “It _is_ necessary. Not only is he harassing you in the workplace, but he’s disrupting the peace throughout the bullpen. He’s been affecting your productivity for the past few months and causing numerous other related issues and I’ve finally had enough of it. I saw how distressed you were over there, Kara. You were practically begging for something to save you from that conversation. He’s been doing that to you since he first got here, so yes… I am going to reprimand him one way or another, but because he has been continuously harassing you personally, I’m asking how you would like me to proceed.”

Kara frowned. “I don’t want to be the reason that James gets in trouble. He’s my friend.”

Cat shook her head. “No, he’s a manchild that wants to have his cake and eat it too.” She corrected. “You’re not the reason he’s in trouble, Kara. His own actions are.”

Kara frowned but thought for a long moment before finally giving Cat an answer. “Could you maybe just… write him up?”

Cat frowned… She wanted to suspend him without pay for a week, but she supposed a write up would have to do. She nodded. “I can do that.”

Kara smiled. “Thank you for saving me over there. I really didn’t know how to get out of that conversation.”

Cat’s heart ached. She really wished that Kara would realize she’s allowed to walk away from any situation that made her uncomfortable. She gestured towards the balcony, and they both headed towards it.

They sat down on the couch, turning so that they were somewhat facing each other. “Kara, you have a heart of gold, and I admire how you want to be kind and nice to everyone you meet, but you can’t let people walk all over you.”

Kara frowned. “I don’t.”

“Yes, darling… You do. You let me do it for years. You let everyone do it, all the time, and I hate seeing it. James was completely out of line. He had no business talking to you the way that he did, and you had every right to walk away. You don’t owe him a thing, Kara. You were uncomfortable, and you should have told him where to stick that camera of his before walking away without another thought. I know you’ll never be has brash or cold as I can be; because you are literally the sun personified, but even you need to learn to be able to say when you’ve had enough and put people in their places. Not just as Supergirl.”

“James means well, he’s jus-,”

Cat shook her head. “It doesn’t matter what he means or wants; if you are uncomfortable you have the right to say so and do something about it; even if James doesn’t like it. You stood up to him about the date, and I’m so proud of you for that.” She said; even though Cat was desperately trying to stop said date. “But never let him talk to you like that again, because if I hear about it I will fire him on the spot and have him blackballed from the entire industry. You matter, Kara. Don’t worry about making people upset.”

Kara stared at her for a long moment; their eyes connected, and Cat could see appreciation and adoration for her swimming in those beautiful blue orbs. Her heartbeat quickened, and then a warm smile spread across Kara’s face. “You’re right, Cat. Thank you. If my sister were here and she had heard some of the stuff he just said to me; she would have disappeared him.” She joked.

Cat laughed, but she knew Kara was probably right. She’d seen the bond the two sisters shared. They sat in silence for a moment, before Cat finally decided to hell with it and went all in. “Would you like to grab a coffee with me?”

Kara smiled confusedly. “But it’s noon, and you have meetings all day.”

Cat realized it was unusual, but she didn’t really care. She was the CEO and founder of the company, and she could take a day off whenever she wanted. It was time she started exercising that right… Especially now that she was almost about to lose the woman she loved to her own son. “Yes, and I can reschedule them. Now, please… have coffee with me. Let’s make a day out of it.”

“I’m _really_ not used to this side of you, Cat. But I’m really liking it.” Kara laughed.

Cat smirked. “I can be spontaneous for someone if they’re worth it.”

Kara’s eyebrow arched. “And _I’m_ worth it?” She asked.

“You’re worth everything.” Cat admitted softly, putting it all on the line. Her façade completely gone. She had to show Kara the truth… That she cared about her more than she should… That she wasn’t _actually _a stoic bitch all the time… That she could give Kara the world if she only let her.

Kara faltered for a second before beaming at her. “Th-thank you.”

Cat smiled. “Let’s get going.” She said as she opened the door and gestured for Kara to exit through it. Kara did, thanking her for holding the door for her in the process.

When they reached the elevators, Kara headed for the public one, and Cat grabbed her arm, stopping her. “Let’s use mine. It’s much cleaner.” She teased.

Kara furrowed her brow. “But no one’s allowed to-,”

“I say who is and isn’t allowed in my elevator, and I say you’re allowed, now come on; let’s get going. I know this perfect little eatery that has the most amazing coffee and subs in National City.” Cat said as she pushed the elevator button and entered; motioning for Kara to join her.

Kara looked thoroughly taken aback by how Cat was acting, and Cat wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing at that point. She just hoped that showing her genuine side to Kara wouldn’t backfire… She also hoped that it wouldn’t be too little too late.

**XXX**

“This coffee is SO GOOD!” Kara mused excitedly.

Cat smiled at her, her heart warming at the sight of Kara’s beautiful smile. “I told you!” She said. “And I’m never wrong.” She joked.

Kara playfully rolled her eyes. “Sure you aren’t.”

“You don’t become a multibillionaire with a media empire by being wrong, Darling.” Cat laughed.

Kara shook her head and smiled fondly. “No, you get there by being a badass.” She grinned.

“You think I’m a badass?” Cat pried.

“Everyone does. Because that’s what you are. Cat Grant; badass feminist and Queen of All Media.” Kara announced proudly before she took a bite of her Italian sub.

Cat smirked proudly; butterflies in her chest when she realized just how high in regard Kara held her. “And you’re Supergirl. Maiden of Might. The Girl of Steel. Heartthrob, and hero to all.”

Kara laughed, her mouth full of food. “I don’t think _heartthrob_ quite fits.” She said after she swallowed her mouthful.

“It does.” Cat replied.

Kara looked at her with an unreadable expression for a moment before she laughed off Cat’s response. “This place is really nice.” She said, changing the subject entirely. “But it’s so small and hidden. How did you find it?”

“Some nights, when my brain is just too busy worrying to sleep, I go for walks. Sometimes, I have my driver take me to a part of town I wouldn’t be able to reach on foot, and then just… walk and have him pick me up when I’m done. One night a few months back, I stumbled upon this place. I love it.” Cat admitted; being completely open and raw with Kara.

Kara smiled. “It was a lovely find.” She agreed. “But y’know… if you ever have that issue, and feel like doing something new, I can always take you flying. It’s just as therapeutic as walking.”

Cat’s heart flipped at the thought of flying with Kara, and she smiled. “I’ll keep that offer in mind. Thank you, Kara.”

Kara nodded. “Of course!”

**XXX**

Cat and Kara sat and talked for about another hour before finally deciding to leave the eatery and go for a walk together.

They were walking side by side, and it took everything Cat had in her not to test the waters and reach for Kara’s hand; but she managed to resist.

“Cat, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me with James… I don’t know. I always feel the need to be nice to everyone and sometimes I lose sight of what’s best for me in the process. I needed your pep talk. I seem to be needing them a lot lately.”

Cat smiled and placed a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder, stopping their feet. “Whenever you need a pep talk, I’m here. Whenever you need a hug, or a confidant, I’m here. I will be here for you for anything; any time. I care about you, Kara. Very much.”

Kara beamed. “I care about you too, Cat. I’m really liking how close we’ve gotten.”

“I am too.” Cat admitted. “I’ve never been happier.” She admitted, rubbing her hand up and down Kara’s arm a few times.”

“Cat…” Kara paused. “My date with Adam doesn’t have anything to do with this, does it? I’m scared that if it doesn’t go well it will tear a rift between us.”

Cat froze. For once in her life; Cat Grant didn’t know what to say. Instead of giving Kara an answer; she nonchalantly asked: “Oh, is that still happening?”

Kara furrowed her brows in confusion before laughing perplexedly. “Um… Yeah? You’re the one that set us up.” She finished with a lightheartedly, but Cat was feeling anything but lighthearted.

“Well, as long as you’re happy, you and I will be okay.”

“Cat… do you not want me to date your son?”

_NO! I WANT YOU TO DATE ME! _“I want you to be happy. Both of you.” Cat responded.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked worriedly.

Cat smiled; because how on Earth could she _not_ want two people that she loved more than anything to be happy? “Of course I am. I want you to do whatever makes you happy.”

Kara smiled and nodded, and then they continued to walk again. They talked aimlessly about a multitude of topics; all the while Cat felt conflicted: she was elated to be spending time with Kara, but her heart ached as she realized that she might just be too late after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Cat is too late?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'd like it to be known that I DO NOT SUPPORT BLAKE JENNER. The concept of this fic came far before I knew what that monster had done. I love Melissa Benoist and support and stan her 100% 
> 
> Secondly, I love this story and will continue with it; however I am making massive changes and now picture Adam as an entirely different actor; so please, do not give me hate for writing Adam when he does enter the picture.
> 
> #IStandWithMelissa
> 
> Thank you.

They walked and talked aimlessly for about two hours. It felt so good to be this open and close with Kara. Cat learned so much more about herself in those two hours than she had in the past three decades. She liked who she was when she was with Kara. She had forgotten that she could actually feel such _genuine_ happiness. She’d forgotten what it felt like to just be _free_, and she loved it_._ She loved everything about being around Kara. She loved everything _about Kara_.

Unfortunately, however, she was wearing high heels and after walking for over two hours her feet were finally too tired to keep going. “Could we stop for a bit?” She asked as she bent down and took off one of her heels; and then rubbing her foot. “My shoes are killing my feet.”

Kara smiled. “Of course we can! There’s a park a few blocks from here.”

Cat frowned. She wasn’t sure she could make it a few more blocks. Her feet were aching like they never had before and it was pure misery at that point. Kara seemed to realize that Cat wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of walking the few more blocks to the park and cocked her head to the side. “You need me to carry you?” She asked, as if it were a completely normal thing to ask.

Cat paused (for far longer than she’d like to admit) and thought about her options. She could:

A.) Say yes and risk having the entire world see her assistant carrying her and having them think that she abused her power…. But get to enjoy having Kara’s firm arms around her.

B.) Say no, and either walk the few blocks to the park in misery as she wore her heels .

Or

C.) Walk to the park barefoot and risk stepping on something sharp and getting an infection.

She went with option A almost as soon as her final thought finished. “Yes, that would be delightful, thank you Kara.”

Kara smiled, and gave her a small nod before picking Cat up bridal style. Cat’s breath hitched in her throat as their bodies pressed together and she couldn’t stop the way her arms automatically wrapped around Kara’s neck, and she rested her head in the crook. She melted completely into Kara, and Kara held her just a bit tighter when she did, setting off hope in Cat’s heart.

Cat didn’t care about the stares they were getting. She didn’t care what the tabloids might think. She didn’t care about how it looked; all she cared about was that she was in Kara’s arms, and that they had so far spent three hours together just enjoying each other. She wanted every day to be like this.

She enjoyed their embrace for as long as it lasted, until Kara sat her down on a bench at the park overlooking the bay and then occupied the space right beside her. Cat looked at Kara and smiled; her heart was absolute _goo_ by that point. “I like spending time with you, Kara. I’m never happier than when I’m with you.” She admitted; not even caring at that point how bold she was being. She was in love, and currently one hundred percent lovestruck.

Kara smiled at her and laughed. “I thought you were the happiest when you are putting privileged misogynistic straight white men in their place.”

Cat smiled and laughed heartily. “I’m definitely happy when I’m doing that as well. But I’m even happier when I’m with you.”

She said it with so much conviction, so much heart; that it almost scared Cat herself, so she couldn’t even imagine what must be going through Kara’s mind. But Kara just laughed and shook her head. “Rao, Cat. I’m glad I can bring you happiness. You deserve it.”

Cat smiled at her, heart aching to just close the large gap between them and kiss her. To test the waters. To show Kara just how good she was with her lips. But she didn’t. It wasn’t the right time. Kara was still planning on going on a date with Cat’s son.

“You deserve all the happiness in the universe, Kara. And more. You deserve everything good.” Cat declared earnestly.

Kara smiled an adoring smile and placed her hand atop Cat’s. “Thank you, Cat. But I’m not sure I deserve that much.” She laughed awkwardly.

“You do. Everyone that knows you sees it.”

Kara cleared her throat and fiddled anxiously with her glasses. “I don’t know what to say. You’ve been very flattering all day.” She chuckled.

Cat smiled. “Have I?”

“Yes, and I think you know that.” Kara chuckled. “What’s going on, Cat? You’re never like this.”

Cat shrugged. “Just trying to make up for all the unnecessary insults over the years by telling you the truths about you instead.”

Kara smiled. “Well, how about you tell me a few truths about _you_ instead. Truths that no one would guess about the Queen of All Media.” Kara giggled as she nudged Cat’s shoulder with her own.

Cat smiled adoringly at the woman as she thought about her next move; she wanted to be bold; _enticing_ even… So, she smirked and said. “Well, for starters... Despite my marriage record; I do prefer women over men.”

Kara smiled. “I think people already know that. That’s a rumor that’s been going around for years.”

“Oh? Did they mention that I prefer _blondes_?” Cat asked, her tone practically pleading with Kara to comprehend what she was trying to say. Pleading for Kara to finally realize that Cat was head over heels for her.

“Is that so?” Kara asked intrigued, still seemingly oblivious to the fact that Cat was referring to her. “Have you ever had a serious romantic relationship with one? A woman, I mean.”

Cat scoffed. “Really, I haven’t _ever_ had a meaningful relationship. Work has always been my main focus in life; all my marriages meant almost nothing to me, and besides those relationships I hardly dated; especially not seriously enough for a relationship to form. But if I got the chance at one now, I would put my all into it.”

Cat bit her lip as she searched Kara’s eyes for any sign that Kara understood what she was saying. That the only person she’d step back from CatCo for would be Kara. That the only person she’d ever felt this strongly for; that the only person she would e_ver_ feel this strongly for; was Kara.

Kara smiled and lovingly squeezed Cat’s knee. “Well, I hope that you find that woman, Cat. She’s going to be one lucky lady when you do.”

Cat grit her teeth together and offered Kara a tight smile in response. “And Adam is a lucky man.” She added, sounding more defeated than she meant to, and feeling even worse. If Kara hadn’t caught on to Cat’s feelings by now, there really wasn’t any hope of her ever doing so.

They sat in silence for about a half hour after that, before Kara eventually picked Cat up and carried her to her Penthouse. They hugged goodbye awkwardly and exchanged terse smiles before Kara left.

**XXX**

Three days later, Cat stood on her balcony as she stared at the stars melancholily and sipped on her fourth glass of scotch.

Kara and Adam were going out tomorrow.

After they left the park, Cat had steadily avoided Kara for the next three days. She’d been so frustrated with the lack of response Kara was giving her, with her own lack of ability to just come right out and say how she felt. That she couldn’t even look at Kara because it hurt. Both physically and emotionally.

She sighed at her ineptitude, she was undoubtedly about to lose her shot at being with Kara, and she didn’t quite know how to cope with that. She took another sip and sat down at her computer, ready to distract herself from her woes with work when there was a thud on her balcony.

Cat jumped at the unexpected sound before she looked over to see Kara standing there. She frowned, took a deep breath to steady her heart, and walked over to her hero. “Kara, what a surprise. Is something wrong?”

Kara nodded. “Yes. You’ve been avoiding me for the past three days. Which is quite a talent given that I control your entire schedule.”

Cat scoffed. “Don’t flatter yourself, dear. I’m just not in the mood for socializing with anyone. You’re not _special_.”

Kara rose her brow challengingly. “Bullshit.”

Cat was dumbfounded. “_Excuse me?!_” She snarled.

“_I like spending time with you Kara. I’m never happier than when I’m with you_.” Kara replied, repeating what Cat had told her three days earlier. “You don’t say that to someone that doesn’t mean anything to you.”

Cat averted her eyes, staying silent. Because she had no idea what to do from there. “Fine. Maybe you’re a _little_ special.”

Kara chuckled for a moment before she stepped closer to Cat. “We both know you care about me, Cat… And I care about you too; which is why I know that something is bothering you, and I think that it has something to do with mine and Adam’s date tomorrow. Am I wrong?”

Cat clenched her jaw and avoided eye contact. “I want you to be happy, Kara.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Cat. I only agreed to the date because I thought you were comfortable with it, if you aren’t, just tell me, and I’ll cancel it.”

“I want you to do what YOU want. I just-…” Cat sighed and shook her head. She didn’t know what to say.

Kara placed a gentle hand on Cat’s shoulder and looked her in the eye with adoration and concern. “You just…?”

Cat growled and yanked away from Kara's soft touch; causing her to instantly miss it. Anger and sadness finally releasing itself from her. “I love you, Kara! Okay?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please read first note.)  
\----
> 
> How do you think Kara will react??


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to stress I DO NOT SUPPORT BLAKE JENNER and in my mind Adam is now played by a completely different actor.

Kara looked at Cat in shock for a moment before she beamed at her. “Wow, I never thought I’d hear those words coming from you.” She said with a light chuckle. She then engulfed Cat in a tight hug, and although Cat was thoroughly confused by Kara’s reaction, she was happy that it wasn’t a bad one, and she returned the embrace.

When they separated, Cat looked at Kara questioningly, and Kara smiled warmly at her. “Oh, _Cat_. I love you too! We’ve been so close for so many years, it’s hard not to love you. Especially with how close we’ve gotten lately. I’m so glad that our friendship has grown this deep. I always knew that it could if you just gave me a chance.”

And as the realization that Kara didn’t understand what Cat meant by the phrase ‘I love you’ set in, Cat’s stomach turned. “Right.” She said hoarsely.

Kara smiled at her and rubbed a hand up and down Cat’s arm comfortingly. “If you’re worried that if Adam and I don’t work out you and I will stop being friends you don’t have to worry about that. No matter what happens, you and I will always be in each other’s lives. You mean a lot to me, Cat. I wouldn’t let a boy come between us, especially not your son. I will always respect that he’s your son.”

Cat’s heart cracked a little, but she refused to show it. Kara was doing what made her happy and that’s all that mattered. “I’m glad to know that no matter what, we’ll be okay.” She said with as much sincerity as she could muster.

Kara frowned, apparently Cat hadn’t been as convincing as she’d hoped. “Cat, is there something else that’s bothering you?”

Cat averted her eyes and said nothing.

“Cat?” Kara asked in the gentlest of tones Cat had ever heard, so gentle that it melted Cat’s heart and she finally met Kara’s eyes.

She saw so much adoration and worry in them that Cat almost told Kara the truth… But she was Kara’s superior, she couldn’t force herself on Kara. Kara had to make the first move. But at this late in her pursuit she genuinely was at a loss of what to do to get through to Kara that she wanted to be with her.

Then she remembered all the dating advice she’d given to her friends over the years… _Just be honest. Flatter her. Make it undeniably obvious that you’re flirting_. She snorted internally at herself… She’d tried all of that with Kara and it just didn’t seem to be getting through to her.

She let out a shaky breath and tried one last time as she stared into Kara’s sea blue eyes. “Every time you look at me like that you take my breath away.” Cat whispered out thickly.

Kara paused her movements, furrowed her brow as she studied Cat intently and swallowed audibly. After a few moments she laughed nervously and placed a friendly hand on Cat’s shoulder. “Have you had a lot to drink tonight?” She joked.

Cat sighed. “No, Kara. I-I just can’t help but get lost in you sometimes. _All_ the time, really.”

Kara’s brows furrowed deeper. “Where is all this coming from?”

Cat didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know what to do… She felt backed into a corner. She was stuck between fighting for what her heart desired most or being a good boss and mother. “I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me.”

“You mean a lot to me too, Cat. Way more than you seem to realize.” Kara responded before she pulled Cat into a tight embrace once more. When they pulled apart, Kara was smiling brightly at Cat. “You’re an inspiration to the world, Cat. That includes me. Me dating your son will not change that.”

Cat smiled genuinely at Kara’s sweet compliment. “Thank you, Kara. The same goes for you and Supergirl.”

**XXX**

It was six in the evening the following day, and the date was currently going on. She tried her hardest to focus on anything and everything besides the fact that Kara was on a date with someone else…. That Kara was on a date with _Cat’s son_.

It was hard to do, so she equipped the strongest bottle of scotch she had to help her through it.

By the time the clock struck ten, she had a pleasant buzz going for her and she was successfully distracted from the fact that the woman she loved was now officially dating her son instead of her.

She sighed as she realized that it wasn’t actually distracting her as much as she’d have liked it to. So, she took another sip of her scotch before deciding that if Adam and Kara made each other happy, she’d just have to accept it… But that didn’t mean she had to torture herself by being around Kara 24/7.

She wasn’t sure if being around Kara or away from Kara would be the least painful. So, she decided on avoiding Kara for a week just to see what that would do for her, and if it hurt worse than being around her, she’d go back to hanging out with Kara on a regular basis. She just hoped that Adam would distract her enough that Kara wouldn’t question or notice Cat being more distant than usual.

**XXX**

The next morning rolled around, and Cat was sitting at her office desk sipping her coffee and proofreading a few articles that were about to be sent to print when she heard her office door opened. She sighed, about to spew out some sarcastic remark to Kara about knocking when she looked up to see her son standing in front of her.

Her façade vanished at once and she smiled at her boy. “Oh! Adam! I wasn’t expecting to see you until Wednesday. What brings you by?”

“Well, Kara, actually.” He admitted.

Cat forced her smile to stay on her face. “Ah! Of course.”

He smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck. “I was kinda hoping you would be able to help me out a bit?”

Cat swallowed the lump in her throat. “Help you with what, Dear?”

“Well, I know Kara likes flowers, so I was hoping you would be able to tell me what her favorite flower is so I could have a bouquet delivered to her and ask her out on a second date.”

Cat clenched her jaw for a moment and let out a slow breath before she responded simply. “Tulips.”

“Tulips? Any specific color?” Adam asked eagerly.

“Purple.” She answered. She didn’t mention that they were her favorite because they stood for Royalty, and since Kara’s family was royalty on Krypton, it made her connect with them more.

Adam smiled broadly. “Awesome! Thanks, Mom.” He said happily before he turned to leave.

“Adam, wait!” She called, taking a few steps closer. Adam turned around to face Cat with a curious expression. “Take good care of her. She deserves everything good.”

Adam gave a small smile and nodded. “Of course!”

Cat watched him leave and sighed. Adam was trying everything he could think of to make Kara happy and he himself seemed euphoric, and that’s truly all she could ask. She just wished she’d been able to convince Kara to go on a date with her instead because it hurt knowing that this was most likely not just a one time event. But she’d set herself up for this, and now she had to deal with the fallout.

**XXX**

It was the end of the day, and Cat was on her balcony staring out at the skyline. She’d seen Kara get the flowers, how her face lit up when she saw them, and her smile grow even larger when she read the card. After that she had made it clear to Kara that she was to not be disturbed for the rest of the day, and Kara had listened and followed orders dutifully.

She hated how she was handling this; she should be happy that two people she loved were making each other happy; but it all just felt so wrong, and there was nothing she could do about it at this point.

For a moment she contemplated grabbing another glass of scotch but decided against it. She didn’t want to turn into an alcoholic. No matter how much it hurt.

She closed her eyes and envisioned what life would have been like if she had convinced Kara to go on a date with her instead. She imagined the kisses, and how it would feel to fall asleep in Kara’s arms, or to wake up next to Kara. She smiled as she fantasized about how amazing and full her life could be right now if she hadn’t made the imbecilic choice to set Kara up with Adam of all people.

But then, she heard boots touch down on her balcony and when she opened her eyes, she was faced with a smiling Supergirl staring back at her. “So, I just wanted to drop by and say thank you for the flowers. I know Adam wouldn’t have known to specifically get purple tulips and I know that you ghost wrote the card because no guy (even the son of Cat Grant) could ever be as smooth as that.”

Cat’s heart skipped a beat as she stared into Kara’s soft eyes. She cleared her throat and tried to speak as normally as possible but all she could manage to do was croak out. “You’re welcome.”

“I also came by to ask why you were being distant all day. Is everything okay?” Kara asked.

Cat sighed when she finally realized it would be way harder to avoid Kara than she had originally anticipated (and she had anticipated for it to be quite hard). “I-.” She paused and sighed. “I just didn’t realize how hard it would be knowing that you two are together now.”

Kara furrowed her brow. “Cat, you’ve been acting strange about this from the moment you set us up. Please don’t shut me out, tell me the absolute truth. Does me dating your son make you uncomfortable?”

Cat lowered her head and shame. She couldn’t deny it any longer. This was far more painful than she’d imagined it. “Yes.”

There was a long pause, and for a moment Cat was sure Kara was going to put two and two together, but instead, she reached a finger under Cat’s chin and used it to raise her head so that their eyes could meet. “Why didn’t you just tell me that, Cat?” She asked sweetly. “I would never do anything that would ever make you feel uncomfortable.”

Cat swallowed thickly. “Because I want you both to be happy. I’d be being massively selfish if I were to prohibit you two from seeing each other.”

Kara laughed. “It’s not like he and I are married, Cat. It was _one_ date. You aren’t being selfish, you’re being honest. Which is all that I could ask of you. I will tell Adam that although he and I had a nice time, but I can’t see him again. Okay?”

Cat shook her head. “He’d be crushed. Please don’t break his heart just because I’m incapable of handling my feelings for yo-,” She stopped herself dead in her tracks. Her eyes went wide, a wave of panic swept over her. She immediately averted her eyes as she prayed to any deity that would listen, that Kara hadn’t caught that… but she had super hearing, so of course she did.

“Y-you have feelings for me?” Kara asked in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Cat sighed defeatedly. She couldn’t keep lying. She couldn’t keep pretending. She wasn’t alright, she wasn’t even a little bit alright. She didn’t know what the repercussions of admitting her love for Kara would be now that Kara had gone on a date with Adam, she knew that even if Kara did reciprocate there would still be fallout with Adam, but at this moment in time the only thing she knew for certain was that she loved Kara, and she wanted Kara to know that.

“Yes, Kara. I have _feelings_ for you.” She admitted. “In fact, almost everyone in the world either has a crush on you as Kara or as Supergirl. It’s incredibly hard not to fall for you. It’s just unfortunate timing that I realize my feelings for you are actually love as soon as I set you up with my son.”

Kara stood speechless, unnerving Cat in the worst possible way she could. Cat bristled at the feeling and tried to backpedal. “But I realize that you are with my son now, and that is all that matters. You and his happiness matter above all else.”

“How long have you felt this way for me?” Kara asked, her face and tone unreadable, worrying Cat even further. But she refused to lie now. The truth was out in the open, there was no looking back from there.

“Three years.” Cat admitted. “You’ve had a hold on me from the moment you walked through that door. You radiate light, and positivity and bring hope to the world… To _me_ every day. I’m not good with expressing my emotions… I may be the best reporter in the world, but I still to this day have not been able to express my emotions in real life. So, I started keeping you at arm’s length as much as possible. But it was hard to do when you are like the earth to my moon; your gravity pulling me in, keeping me close no matter how hard I tried to pull away. You make me smile when the whole world makes me scared, or angry, or sad. I had always hoped that you could see through my backhanded compliments as flirtatious advances; but I never wanted to admit it out loud that I have feelings for you… That I’m _in love with_ you.” Tears began to leak from the corners of Cat’s eyes, so she hurriedly wiped them away and pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked down in shame and shook her head; unable to look Kara in the eyes. “I was a coward; but I never had any reason to fear losing you. Sure, I’d get jealous when others flirted with you but you were so oblivious to all of the flirtations that it didn’t set off any alarm bells for me. Not even Jimmy Olsen could hold your interest for very long… but then my son came along… and he changed everything. Because he is a true contender for your heart. You actually like him. You went on a date with him. He could make you happy. So I immediately upped my game. I started doting on you, sending you flowers, getting as close to you as I could before I was too late. I flirted with you so blatantly and, it was all in vain. I apologize for burdening you with this information now after all these years; and especially with the current situation we have found ourselves in, but I just couldn’t keep it in anymore. The jealousy and the secrecy were both eating me alive.”

Kara stood silently and let Cat explain everything to her. She didn’t try to interrupt, she didn’t look at her with disgust, or anger… it was like this entire situation was throwing her for a loop. As if she hadn’t expected any of what Cat just said to ever exit Cat’s lips.

“Cat, I- I had no idea. I have… no idea what to say.”

Cat nodded and finally looked up to meet Kara’s eyes, with her own teary ones. “I understand if you feel uncomfortable around me now. I understand if you hate me or feel like I’ve betrayed you in some way. If you want, I will step down from CatCo. Or write you a glowing recommendation to any other news outlet or publication in the world.”

Kara shook her head, her eyes kind, to Cat’s relief. “No, no. Cat… I’m not… I’m not _mad._ I’m just… lost. I never in a million years expected this. But Cat, what I don’t understand is why you pushed me to go out with Adam in the first place if you felt this way about me.”

“I wanted you to be both in my life more, and I thought that since Adam was willing to stay in National City with you, he would spend more time with me, and he would bring you along. It was a horrible, split second decision and I regret it.” Cat looked away, embarrassed to admit her idiotic actions.

When Cat looked back at Kara, she was smiling kindly. “That’s… that’s incredibly sweet.” She said.

Cat couldn’t help the blush that crept up her neck and cheeks at that. “Yes, well… It was also stupid.” She said, trying to put on her crass façade. But Kara smiled, and Cat knew that Kara could see right through it.

“Cat, all those nights when we were working late together, I saw a side of you that I don’t even think anyone knows exists. You were charming, and funny, and kind. You listened, and you opened up more to me than I ever expected you to. You were still snarky and witty which I expected and adored, but there was a tenderness to it all that made me think that maybe we had something special. But then the next day at the office you would go right back to your cold and distant boss self so I thought maybe you just didn’t want to be friends publicly, and I thought that a secretive semi-friendship was all that we’d have. So, I put any thought of a relationship between you and I away. I didn’t think it was possible, so to hear that a relationship is what you’ve wanted this entire time is… shocking.”

Cat’s heart beat rapidly in her chest. “A-are you saying that there’s a chance that-,” She shook her head. No. Kara was with Adam… the date happened; she’d missed her shot.

Kara smiled and walked over to Cat. She raised her hand and cupped Cat’s cheek. Cat couldn’t help but press further into Kara’s palm. “I’m saying that if I had known things might be a lot different now.” She sighed. “Oh, Cat… What am I going to do now?” She asked distraughtly.

Cat opened her eyes. She knew now that whatever happened, there was going to be a critical blow to her heart in the aftermath. Either Kara rejected and broke her heart, or Kara called things off with Adam to see where things could lead with Cat, which would in turn make Adam hate her. “Whatever you want.” She said. “Follow your heart, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Kara will choose to do?


	7. Chapter 7

Things were… _Different_, after that night.

Kara and Cat continued to grow closer over the next month, but Kara also continued to get closer to Adam. Although Cat was unhappy about that, she was also thrilled that herself and Adam were also spending more time together. Still, she wasn’t sure if it would last… She wanted it to, but she also wanted Kara. Cat didn’t know what Kara was going to do in the long run, but Cat really, _really_ hoped Kara would choose her in the end.

However, she knew she might not get that lucky, but she still had hope. Why wouldn’t she? Kara had admitted that at one point in their friendship she had thought about having a future with Cat. Now that Kara knows her feelings are _more_ than reciprocated, why shouldn’t Cat believe that Kara might come to her one day soon and tell her she wants to give them a go?

Today, though, Cat hadn’t even _seen_ Kara. Let alone heard anything from her, no matter how many times she texted and called. Cat tried not to let it get to her, tried not to think about what all could have happened, and tried to look at all possibilities other than Kara being hurt… but it was nearing noon, and Kara had still yet to get in touch with her in any way.

“Miss Grant?” Cat looked up to see Winn standing before her. Which was strange… normally he didn’t speak to her, and when he did, he was a shaky, nervous wreck… He seemed to be nervous to talk to her still, but not because he was afraid of her… Which was good, but odd... Worrisome, even.

“Yes, Winn?” She asked calmly, he was Kara’s friend, and anyone that Kara cared about, she refused to be crass to any longer. She wanted to be completely welcomed in Kara’s life, and that couldn’t happen if Kara’s friends and family were afraid of or disliked her.

“Um… Supergirl was fighting an alien a few hours ago. He wasn’t thought to be a huge threat, so the media didn’t feel the need to cover it, and we all thought he’d be an easy take down… But he had Kryptonite… She took him out, but, um… he took her out too.” Winn said, and Cat’s heart crashed to the floor. It made sense now, why Winn’s nervousness seemed different… He wasn’t nervous to talk to her; he was scared for Kara.

Cat’s world swirled and she grabbed her purse. “Take me to her.”

“Miss Grant, I can’t do th-.”

“If you value your job _at all_, you will take me to her. _NOW_.” Cat demanded, panic swarming through her.

Winn gulped and nodded. “I’ll call Alex.” He said

**XXX**

Cat ran through the DEO, right behind Winn. She was terrified of what condition she would find Kara in, but she needed to see her. Her heart wouldn’t stop thudding, and her mind wouldn’t stop racing with worry until she saw Kara for herself.

Winn led her to the med bay; and Cat froze at what she saw. There was Kara, sitting up on a medical bed, holding her abdomen, but talking to her sister. Relief overwhelmed her, and she rushed into the room, not quite caring that she hadn’t technically been invited to do so. “Kara! Oh, thank God you’re okay. I was so worried.” She cried as she gently wrapped a stunned Kara in her arms.

Kara, although surprised to see Cat, immediately returned the embrace. “Cat! I wasn’t expecting you to come.” She admitted.

Cat pulled back just enough that she was able to see Kara’s face. “Of _course_ I came, Darling. I’ll always come.”

Kara smiled in awe at her. “But… Catco…”

“CatCo means nothing to me compared to you, Darling. You will always come first. No matter what.”

Alex seemed impressed by that answer and smiled approvingly at Cat. “Well, would you care to prove that statement?”

Cat furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

“Kara wants to go home, but she doesn’t have her powers right now and needs to be looked after since she’s extremely weak, and since J’onn is off planet; I’m stuck here running things until he gets back next week and I can’t watch her. So, would you look after Kara while I’m stuck here?”

Cat’s heartbeat quickened at the idea, but she nodded immediately. There was no way she would turn down taking care of Kara. “Of course. I will clear my schedule indefinitely until you’re back on your feet.” Cat said earnestly.

Kara shook her head. “No, I-I can’t ask that of you.”

“You didn’t. Alex did.” Cat smirked, earning a chuckle from Kara.

Cat smiled, her heart melting at the sound of Kara’s laughter… she was just _so relieved_ that Kara was okay. That in a few days, it’d be like this had never happened, and they’d move on with their lives… Until then, however, she intended to do everything she could to help Kara in her recovery.

**XXX**

After Alex cleared Kara to go home, Cat helped Kara into her car, and had her driver take them straight to Kara’s loft.

When they got inside, Cat helped Kara get situated on her couch. As soon as Kara was laid on the couch, Cat finally let herself relax… Kara was home. Kara was safe. That’s all that mattered now.

“You gave me quite the scare today.” Cat admitted after she sat down on Kara’s recliner.

Kara smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just never expect people to have kryptonite since J’onn got rid of it all. I keep forgetting that other planets might have access to it.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. I just wish there was something that could prevent Kryptonite from affecting you. I hate seeing you like this.” Cat said as kindly as she could manage. She didn’t want Kara to feel guilty, she just wanted Kara to be safe, and to know that Cat cared deeply.

“Winn and Alex are working on finding a solution to that, actually. It’s just a lot harder than they both anticipated.” Kara laughed.

Cat smiled. She was glad that Kara had so many people that loved her and wanted nothing but the best for her. “Well, let’s hope they find something soon, yes?”

Kara nodded, and then frowned. “Cat, can I ask you something?”

Cat nodded. “Anything.”

“If I never admitted to you that I was Supergirl, would you have still shown up today?”

Cat smiled sadly. “Yes.” She said. “Because we both knew I knew, and after how close we’ve gotten, I couldn’t pretend to not know, when it meant I didn’t know if you were okay or not. I love you so much, and although I’m really bad at showing it sometimes; I’ve always cared, and I respect your privacy, but I won’t _ever_ not be there for you.”

Kara smiled at her, and it took Cat’s breath away… There was a gleam in those beautiful sapphire eyes that Cat had never seen directed at her before. “You’re amazing, Cat.”

Cat beamed at Kara’s compliment while her heart flipped in her chest. “No, Darling, it’s you that is amazing.” She defied. “Now, let’s get you something to eat. You must be famished.”

Kara didn’t even hesitate to scream excitedly. “LET’S ORDER PIZZA!”

Cat laughed warmly, already having domino’s number typed into her phone. “Six large pizzas coming up.” She announced to Kara’s utter delight.

**XXX**

Cat was on her third slice of pizza, while Kara was on her second pizza. They were watching a fascinating show that Kara had just introduced Cat to called Wynonna Earp, and although the lines were at times the cheesiest Cat had ever heard, she had to admit to herself that the show was phenomenal.

Cat was admittedly enjoying it, and she was even more enthralled by watching Kara’s reactions to the show. The crinkle that Cat adored, the laugh that Cat always longed to hear, the gasps that sent Cat’s mind reeling with unholy thoughts… it all brought euphoria to Cat.

Before long, Cat realized that she had gotten lost in her thoughts, and when she shook herself back to reality she realized that the show was paused, and Kara was staring at her with a look that Cat didn’t recognize. Her heart flipped. “Kara?” She asked, trying to pretend she hadn’t just been fantasizing about said woman.

“Why weren’t you mad at me?”

Cat furrowed her brow. “What?”

“When I told you that I was Supergirl. Why weren’t you mad at me? Alex thought for sure that you’d be pissed if and when I told you. But you knew, probably the whole time, so why didn’t you confront me? Why didn’t you out me? Why weren’t you pissed?”

Cat was taken aback. Why would Cat be angry? What did she have to be angry about? Kara was Supergirl. What about that would make her mad? “Why would you being Supergirl make me mad? You had your reasons to keep it a secret; I’m sure you were just trying to protect me. But even if you weren’t, I get it. It’s your secret identity. Why would you want everyone in your life knowing it? Just one single slip up could put you and everyone you love in mortal danger. I wasn’t entitled to your secret, Kara, and I understood that, and I respected your privacy. Did I want you to tell me? Absolutely. I wanted you to trust me, but I waited for you to feel comfortable enough to tell me, and I would have waited eternity if that’s what it took. I wanted to earn that trust, and I’m very happy that eventually, I did.”

Cat admittedly felt hurt that Kara thought Cat would out her. “And _honestly_, Kara. I know you’re injured, but you still can’t be dense enough to think I’d ever do anything to put you or anyone you love in harms way. Outing you may get me views, but it’d rob the world of its greatest hero, and it’d rob me of the woman I’m in love with.”

Kara’s eyes shone as she stared at Cat in what appeared to be awe. “God, Cat… You’re incredible.”

There it was again… That flippy floppy feeling of unadulterated happiness. “So are you, Kara. More than you seem to realize.”

**XXX**

Within three days, Kara was back up and Super again. Cat returned to work, and refused to answer questions about her whereabouts. It was her business, damnit! She didn’t have to answer to anyone.

Kara and Cat had spent a substantial amount of time together the past three days. She hadn’t left Kara’s side once. Even when Alex came and offered to relieve cat of her duties. Cat had asked to be allowed to stay, and Kara had agreed.

Even when Kara texted with Adam, she immediately went back to spending time with Cat… It was a remarkable feeling to have Kara’s undivided attention… to be sleeping in the same apartment as Kara… Even if Kara refused to take the bed and insisted Cat did.

They’d had deep conversations about almost everything. Cat had even opened up about her childhood… About her father’s untimely passing when she was 11, and Kara had talked more about her life on Krypton; about how she watched her family explode along with her entire family and culture. About how when she had finally found one of her long-lost family members, she was killed at the hands of her newfound family, and how even though she was furious, and heartbroken she embraced her sister when she told the truth, because she couldn’t lose her too.

They’d gotten so close, their bond had never been stronger, and everything felt right when they were in that private bubble together; but now, she had to face reality. Kara was involved with Cat’s son, and it seemed as though that wasn’t going to change.

She tried to be happy for them, truly she did. All she wanted was for them to be happy; be it with each other, or apart. But the jealousy would always be there. The ache would always be there. Her love for Kara would always be there… And it would never stop making things complicated.

She sat at her desk, and tried to focus on the work that had piled up over the past three days, but all she could manage to do was re-read the same sentence a hundred times, and still not comprehend what it had said.

Frustrated, she slammed her laptop shut and walked out onto her balcony. She lifted her head up into the air and let the sun and the wind ease some of the tension she was feeling. She had to toughen up. She was Cat fucking Grant. She’d built a media Empire from the ground up. Survived four horrible marriages to terribly bland men. Had dismantled the patriarchy, outed multiple misogynistic Senators and Congressman; and had branded and mentored Supergirl. She could survive this.

…Although maybe not. It sure as hell didn’t feel survivable.

She grabbed the balcony railing and leaned on it for support as she sighed and shook her head. She couldn’t believe how unraveled Kara made her. She couldn’t-

“Cat?” Came a soft voice from behind her.

Cat let out a breath and turned around. “Keira! What can I-,”

“Don’t do that.” Kara said sternly. “Don’t try to disassociate by going back to Keira. We need to talk, I know that, that’s why I’m here. But I’m not going to let you do that.”

Cat deflated and sent Kara an apologetic expression before she gestured to the balcony couch. Kara nodded, and joined her on the balcony.

When they were both seated on the couch, Cat started. “I’m sorry. I know it was rude to do, but sometimes I can’t handle my emotions and the crassness just slips out.”

Kara gave Cat an understanding smile and nodded. “I know.”

Cat nodded and let out another anxious breath. “So, you said we needed to talk?” She asked, not one to beat around the bush… Especially not this one.

Kara pursed her lips and nodded. “Last month you told me to follow my heart.”

Cat nodded, hopeful nervousness running through her veins. “Yes, I did. And have you?” She asked, her voice weak with need.

Kara leaned into Cat, causing Cat’s breath to hitch and heart to skip a beat. Kara nodded slightly in response to Cat’s question. “I need you to know that I never _once_ thought that you’d out me to the world.” Kara said. “I just… wanted to know why you didn’t.” She whispered. “Because my heart was telling me to kiss you, but my brain was telling me to run because… Well, you’re _Cat Grant_… no one can tame you… But then I thought…. maybe, _maybe_ **_Supergirl_** can.” She whispered against Cat’s lips.

Cat’s breathing was heavy, almost laborious because of how close Kara’s lips were to hers. “You’ve already tamed me.” She husked out. “Kara Danvers tamed me long before Supergirl showed up.”

Kara smiled at her lovingly. “Yeah?” She asked sweetly.

Cat gulped but nodded in affirmation. “Yes.”

And then, after years of fantasizing, Kara Danvers finally pulled Cat into her in the most passionate kiss Cat had ever had. It was perfect in every sense of the word; Kara’s lips were velvety and plump. She tasted of pumpkin spice and chocolate, and her warmth radiated through Cat. Kissing Kara felt like coming home, and Cat never wanted to leave again.

When they pulled apart, Cat was breathless as she spoke. “But… what about Adam?”

“What about him?” Kara asked equally as breathless.

“I thought you two were getting… close.” Cat said.

Kara shook her head. “I was getting to know him, but he’s… Not the person I want to be with, Cat. You are. You’ve always been there for me. You’ve always taken care of me. You inspire me to be the best version of myself, and you push me to be the best at everything I do. And despite the façade that you put on in the beginning; you’ve always protected me. So, when I finally listened in on what my heart was telling me, I finally realized who my heart belongs to, and it led me straight back to you.”

Cat smiled, she had never been happier in her life than she was in that moment. “Well, darling. I’m here.”

“And so am I.” Kara replied.

Cat smirked. “_Finally_.” She said, pretending to be exhausted with Kara.

They both laughed as Kara gently hit Cat’s shoulder.

Cat knew that there would be consequences to their relationship. But she was ready to handle them all. Because now she had Kara. She didn’t care if she had to hand over the reins to CatCo. CatCo would always be hers, she would always be in charge, but she was willing to step down as CEO if it meant she would be able to love Kara for the rest of her life. She would take the heat from Adam. She would even take the tabloids talking garbage about her.

She would take it all in stride… Because none of it mattered. None of it mattered because Kara Danvers _loved_ her... and that was the only thing in the world that mattered.


End file.
